The Listner?
by DragonLady626
Summary: The title will do for now, my oc was just having an innocent hike on the Trans Canada Hiking Trail when....she was suddenly very lost
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm back with a fresh story, I find it hard to get back into some stories that I haven't worked on for a while but I will get back to them... eventually. This story kind of was inspired by listening to way too much music over the summer. So therefore before every point of view switch will be a bit of song lyric that kind of gave me the idea for that bit, or just a bit of song lyric that I found that suited the idea I had gotten before. So here goes. The title comes from one of the tactics I use as a certain character on Soul Calibur 2--STOMPFEST!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harping on the Helpless

"You cannot quit me so quickly there's no hope in you for me no corner you could squeeze me But I got all the time for you love"  
- Dave Matthews Band "The Space Between"

Kent stared longingly across the lake. His mind drifting from one topic to another. The one thing his thoughts came back to was always the same. They always lead back to her in some way or another.

He had spoken to his long time comerade a few days ago, and it left him rather irked. It always did when Sain was right about something. And this time was no different. Kent had been staring off into the battlefield. In a similar manner as he was doing now. The one key difference was that the Lasy Lyndis was out in the field.

Kent sighed as he ate his meal of fresh bread and preserves.  
The group was to get back on the road soon, and this was the last village they were going to see for a couple days.

"Greetings, Kent," Sain greeted. Smiling that irritating-all- knowing smile Sain has any time he sees Kent now. The frustrating look that brings out the temper he gets from his mothers side of his family.  
The side of his family that he got his red hair from.

"Sain," Kent responded keeping a grip on his temper. That if he wasn't careful would make him want to sock Sain in the face.

"So, have you considered my offer?" Sain asked, scanning the lake shore.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I have come to a decision yet," Kent responded, avoiding an answer.

"Oh," Sain responded feigning disapointment. But Kent could see that Sain was just trying to find a way to push the subject further,  
"That's surprising."

"What is?" Kent asked trying to find on the shore what could be so shocking.

"I don't see Lady Lyndis, I thought that if you were so preoccupied with the shore, there would at least be a lovely lady on it. So where is Lady Lyndis?" Sain asked looking up into the air now.

"She is in Lord Eliwood's company," Kent told Sain keeping as much emotion out of his voice as possible.

"Ahh, is that a note of jealousy I am detecting?"Sain harped.

"No," Kent answered quickly. Too quickly even to himself. Now feeling thouroughly shamed Kent got up and got onto his horse.

"Of course. What could I have been thinking. YOu jealous of a fine lord that spars with her every week. And if they ever married their marriage would be greeted with open arms,"Sain explained.

"I'm not jealous," Kent repeated stubbornly settling into the saddle.

"You didn't let me finish. Mean while you a knight in her service, if you were ever to marry her there would be a fine scandal," Sain continued as he got onto his own horse.

"Are you done Sain, I believe you have told me this before." Kent responded as he spurred his horse toward the camp.

"That was much too cold coming from Kent," Sain thought aloud, "he has spent much, too much time with Sir Raven, Karel,and Jaffar." Kent sped toward the camp and settled his horse at the makeshift stable they always set up. He curry combed his horse and then brushed out the horses hair. He started to hum a tune, when he suddenly heard a feminine voice join in on the tune.

Kent looked around franticly for the source of the voice and stopped when his eyes settled on one of the stalls where the pegasus knights keep their steeds.

The lady Fiora stood up then and got to brushing her pegasus. Now humming a different tune. This one was a slower one, one that had a more traditional feel to it. Kent could hardly make out any of the words but what he could hear sounded like this...

'O bonny Portmore, I am sorry to see  
Such woeful destruction of your ornament tree  
For it stood on your shore for many's long day  
Till the long boats of Anrtrim come to float it away'

Fiora then lapsed back into humming and Kent shook his head and got back to brushing his horse. He finished that momentarily and then put his horse into his stable.

They were to continue their journey after noon...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what else to write, information. The song in Fiora was singing has appeared in Highlander Endgame and also appeared on at least one episode of the series Highlander... and it is one of the most pretty songs to me... well anyway warning this may be a one shot, I don't know I am planning on doing something with Florina and never mind I do have some idea what I am doing you shall meet the o.c next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Been reading a lot and I have finally found disks, yay! So let me see where I will end up here. I will introduce a character that is a bit misplaced in time so she is going to have some fun, also 'harping on the helpless' and does anyone know which character I was talking about? Anyone who guesses right will, force me to revamp one of my Soul Calibur stories. By that I mean I might have the motivation to. Okay, any way here is my character...

Name: Joanna Morris Age:16(though she looks younger) Height:5"6 class: wanna be psychologist, or someone who analyses people for a living. and you will see what happens to her...

Don't Own anyone except Joanna and the tactician, (maybe)

Chapter 2 Dazed and Confused

Kent wandered around the camp aimlessly while eating his lunch. It was either wandering or Sain finding him and harping at him again, he looked around the edge of the forest and found a girl wandering around carrying a ball of twine. She had short brown hair and wore spectacles.

She had appeared to have been wandering around for some time now. She had twigs in her hair and was rather dirty. The only way he could tell it was a female standing there was the swell of her chest. She wore what formerly seemed like pants and were now torn to the length of skirt one would wear if she were a pegasus knight.

"Hm, under different circumstances," Sain said considering the girl. "She would be a fair lady, perhaps I can persuade her to join us..." Sain added as he started toward her.

The girl sighed heavily as she started rolling the twine back up. She was utterly and totally lost. She had taken one wrong turn on the hiking trail and here she was like Alice in Wonderland. Down the rabbit hole, or in the real world except she didn't have the choice of taking the red pill or the blue pill. Welcome to the Matrix, y'all. Some tired and sarcastic part of her thought. She shut her eyes and rubbed them from under her glasses. She had been stuck here for three days and was in desparate need of a long hot shower.

The encampment was the first sign of life for three days. The relief that came from that fled as she took a closer look at some of the tents and people and realised this. If she was looking for a hot shower she would have to wait a long time for that one. The people were wearing all kinds of armor and there were horses to one side that were also clad in armor. There were people in old fashined clothes all over the place and unless she was in some place that replicated life some hundred years ago. She wasn't in Manitoba anymore, let alone the Trans Canada Hiking trail.

She suddenly noticed one of the guys that she saw at the camp was coming up to her. 'Oh great isn't this magical', she thought in her best impression of one of Mike Myers. "Hello, milady, what brings you here in such a state,"he said smoothly. Milady? MILADY? Who says milady anymore unless you're talking to royalty or presenting someone? Getting even more freaked out all that she could do was teeter on her feet, "Is there anything I can perhaps assist you with?" he added.

Yeah, you could send me on a one way ticket back home if you can or perhaps... she thought franticly. She knew she couldn't ask him any question that was the least ahead of whatever time they were in, without looking like she belonged in the loony bin except..."Do you know how to get to Winnipeg?"she asked after taking a deep breath and calming down a tiny bit.

"Winnipeg? Alas, I cannot help you there, perhaps we will find that town on our way," He answered.

"Uhh... To where? And who says I was going with you anyway? Uh, my name is Joanna," She added quietly after a brief pause. 

"Ah, Joanna, such a lovely name! I am called Sain and it would be my pleasure to be of help to you!" Sain responded flamboyantly. Is this guy for real? Flew through Joanna's head, he sounded as if he had just had a whole chunk of humble pie and enjoyed it. And or, he was hitting on her in the most flamboyant fashion possible.

Joanna felt herself shrink, if this was anything like how she behaved after waaay too much sugar, she would renounce the stuff entirely. "Sain, perhaps it would be best to consult the Lady Wanda before you recruit another member to our group," a red haired knight interjected. Both men were handsome, but some part of her mind that shouldn't have been acting up was having a whole production going. She liked the red haired one a bit better, he seemed more... refined.

"Kent, why would she say no?" Sain asked dramaticly.

"Uhh, should I go, I can go, maybe I can find the Lady Wanda, what does she look like?" Joanna asked in a rush, not wanting to bother the two guys more than she had already. Also she wanted to sort out her runaway thoughts.

In responce the two men stared at her, apparently unsure of what to say. Or perhaps which question to answer. Feeling even more nervous Joanna started rolling up the ball of twine and walking back to where she was when she found herself here. "Ahoy, there!" another young man called out. From what Joanna could see of the guy he was really muscular and wore a bandanna. Though for some reason Joanna was getting the impression he was a sailor of some sort...

"What is all the fuss about people, aren't we supposed to be packing up?"a woman yelled.

"Lady Wanda! We have someone we'd like you to meet!" Sain yelled. What is going on here? Joanna thought panicing. Ever since she tripped over that root that was on the path, this day has gotten gradually worse, from knights to flirty guys. She was going to need a long talk with a counsellor when she got back...

"I'm coming. Kent make sure he doesn't do anything perverted!" Lady Wanda yelled. 

"Does she not trust me?" Sain whimpered.

"I think she trusts you all too much, Sain," Kent answered keeping half an eye on the girl. She seemed capable of anything, she had a fairly muscular build that could communicate she was a cavalier. But the lack of horse was suspicious.

The brief impersonal inspection from Kent was not doing anything to improve Joanna's nerves either at this point in time. Am I going to be a slave or something? Flew through Joanna's mind. "So is this the new recruit, Sain?" the woman from earlier asked as she sized up Joanna,"what she do?" she asked as she tried again to size her up, "no sword, no lance. No magic tomes. You sing, dance or play an instrument?" She asked Joanna, calmly.

What am I going to be a slave? Do they have slaves in this time? Of course they do! Uwah! Joanna's mind froze a while before she could answer with a brief nod. She knew some songs, but they were from her time..."I know some songs, I don't know how to play any instruments other than a recorder too well, and I don't have one. Well... I am not really that good at dancing." Joanna blurted in a rush.

"A recorder?" Lady Wanda asked blankly then shook her head, "perhaps, you could..." The Lady Wanda then stopped as if she had just got a great idea and was testing it out in her mind. "How well do you get along with people?"She suddenly asked.

"F-fine, I guess," Joanna stammered.

"Well, I might have a job for you, as part of my job I am forced to be all business all the time, and don't know everyone all that well. So I want you to be my eyes and ears when I am busy elsewhere, and if there are any problems you see be nosy, eavesdrop! Because I want to know," she said curtly.

Joanna stopped and thought about what she was offering, if she was interpreting this right then she was offering her a job that mainly involved making friends with people here. That could be fun..."Sure, but do you think I could help them out with the problem?"

"Why not, despite the dumb look on your face you had for the longest time, you seem fairly sensible. Oh, another thing, you will also have to help our merchant in the kitchen, so follow me" she added curtly.

"Uh, okay?" Joanna said as she followed the bustling black haired lady. This whole experience was giving Joanna a crazy head rush. They came into a big green tent that smelled of a various amount of spices, that when mixed together gave off a really heady smell.

The first thing she saw as she came into the room was a mass of flour suddenly come crashing down from a shelf in a cloud that left everything white. "What are you doing? Interupting me bake, you brought your clumsy energy into the room and left a mess!" A male voice sqwuaked.

"Sorr--"Joanna was about to apologize as she was abruptly shoved out of the way by a sea green haired blur and fell face forward into her own pile of flour... and when she was getting up again she saw the blur carrying a whole bunch of food.

"Who was that?"She asked getting up finally. That question was greeted by the merchant's scowl growing more furrowed and the Lady Wanda to grin.

"It's your job to find out," she said smiling as she stepped out of the tent.

"But--"she was interupted by the cloud of flour that flew up when the tent flapped shut.

"And you are?" the merchant said snootily. Something told Joanna she might have been better off in the forest...

Florina stood in her stable arms tense, back straight, eyes forward. She could do this she had to do this she must! If she was to be of any use in this male dominated army she had to be able to talk to one! Florina marched like that out of the stable to come face to face with Sain. "He-hello sir--" she stammered.

"Florina! Such a fair voice you have a voice that could--" Sain started to announce when he was interupted by a shriek.

Florina in her haste ran off to the the stable ,only to find all the men that rode horses in their army were having some kind of council. She darted off again only to crash into some boys back. Florina yelped as she landed on the ground. "Are you okay?" a feminine voice asked. Florina looked around to see the person she thought was a boy talking to her.

"I-I'm fine,"Florina answered nervously. Seeing the persons face she realised that she was just talking to an incredibly dirty girl at the moment.

"What just happened where ever you were?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"I ran into a meeting by accident and it was full of men," Florina explained twiddling her thumbs.

"and whatever they were doing has scarred you for life?" she finished.

"TH-they were just talking... my name is Florina." she added.

"You can call me Joanna," Joanna smiled, "and there is such a crime made out of talking..?" Joanna asked confused.

"They were guys," she said as if it were a big deal.

"They couldn't help how they were born, umm, so you scared of guys?" Joanna asked not quite sure what to do.

"Yes, I have been trying to talk to one of them for a long time and it hasn't been working," Florina explained.

"Do you know why you are so scared of guys, it's not like they'll turn around and rip you to shreds if you talk to them..." Joanna told Florina reassuring her the best way she could think of.

"Y-you don't know S-sir Raven do you?" Florina asked meekly.

"If he does that he certainly has more issues than I can deal with," Joanna said a bit put off, "what he do to you?"

"Nothing," Florina answered meekly.

"If you're so scared of him, point him out ot me, and we'll see if I can deal with the scary cruel guy that is Sir Raven," Joanna said at first seriously than changed her voice more and more until it sounded masculine, then laughed it away, "well," Joanna said waving out an arm a dramatic gesture to suggest they get moving.

"Uhhh... I don't think I like this..." Florina whimpered as she got up.

Done this chapter, don't have much to say... 


End file.
